Goodbye Burden
by SmoothAssassin
Summary: Two teenagers not knowing what to do. Two soul mates who fall in love with another, when still their bond holds tight.
1. Chapter 1

Tears had streamed down her face...

Our love hadn't been enough to keep us together as we had both originally thought it would. She and I had known each other since birth. Our mothers were both friends before mine was taken by cancer and hers divorced her father and moved far away.

Our fathers had also become very well aquainted over the years. Our bond grew from just friendship into something so much more. Stopping my thoughts momentarily I kissed her on her cheek and laid her head in my lap where my fingers combed through her soft, dark brown hair.

Bella and I had started "dating" when we were thirteen. Our fathers thought it was hilarious when we had a "wedding" in the woods behind Charlie's house--Bella's dad--. My older sisters were the bridesmaids, Quil and Embry were my best men. I couldn't decide between the two and they had been arguing about it for the entire week so I told them both to cool their jets, that they could both be my best man.

Multiple days were spent on La Push beach splashing around in the frigid water, getting colds and staying home together. We did everything together gave each other everything. Bella held my very soul in the palm of her hands as I held hers. We are soul mates and we aways promised that we would never let anyone come in between us. If the other ever forgot that they had special rights to "bitch slap" the other back to their senses.

I laughed at the memory of awkwardness when we were preparing to give our virginitys to each other. Bella never stopped blushing and my hands shook violently in my nervousness. I remembered how her chocolate brown eyes pierced my very soul as I moved inside of her.

All warmth that had once filled my Bella was now non-existent compliments of our most recent argument. Well it could also be considered an agreement. I winced at the memory of how tired, sad, angry and desperate Bella had looked when she had spoke to me.

We had both found new people and fallen in love with them, but neither one could or would ever be able to understand our bond. I had found Leah, sweet, tough, exciting, beautiful Leah. She meant the world to me. The only problem is somebody, Bella, already owned my heart, even with this Leah will always live in my heart.

Bella had found Edward Cullen. He is a transfer student from Britain. Cullen and Bella were perfectly compatible. She always talked on and on about how hansom, intelligent and over all perfect he was. Bella felt for Edward what I felt for Leah. We both knew they loved us unconditionally and that's also what brought us to this form of action. Neither of us could ever be for them what they truly needed being that we both had such a strong unbreakable bond that another significant other wouldn't be able to understand. We are making a clean break so our loves can move on... it will be almost as if we had never existed.

_"I'm in love with him Jacob." Bella whimpered. _

_The turmoil that seems to be going on inside of her is overwhelming. She can easily see that I am having the same problem. I know she wants me to tell her that everything will be okay and that we can work this out but we both know that this problem is a very complicated one. A terrible, un-fixable mistake we have both made. So much pain we will cause with this one. _

_"You know it can never work Bella." I said in monotone. _

_She nodded calmly. _

_Her eyes had become void of all emotion. Well my eyes had filled with unshed tears so maybe I just can't find the traces of emotion in her face through them. _

_"You know what we have to do." I whispered. _

_She leaned forward and captured my lip in a quick love filled kiss. I looked down at her wrists and found that she had already started the process of what needed to be done. _

So here we were bleeding it out on the hard wood floor of Charlie's house. Never did I think that our love for each other would become such a burden. Never did I think that there would be someone besides Bella. I don't think she ever thought there would be anyone but me.

**Hey hope you all liked this one. Haven't you ever wondered which destroys more life, love or hate? Let me know what you thought. Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? **


	2. apology

Someone brought to my attention that I should have put a note at the end of my story. Suicide is never the answer to any problem you may have. I am sorry if this story upset anyone who has dealt with an actual situation such as this. I should have put a warning so you would not have read it. Thank you to those who left a comment and to the person who brought this problem to my attention.


End file.
